In FY 2017, we continued our efforts to understand the impact that phenol-soluble modulins have on biofilm development. We have completed our set of isogenic deletion mutants in S. epidermidis psm loci to investigate the role all PSMs play in S. epidermidis biofilm development and dissemination from device-related infection in vivo and are analyzing the impact of all PSMs on S. epidermidis biofilm formation. Furthermore, we analyzed the impact of a specific PSM, PSM-mec on sepsis caused by S. epidermidis.